I'm Outta Love...
by Emma the Dilemma
Summary: A songfic to I'm Outta Love by Anastacia. Rated PG for minor Adolescent Concepts!


Anastacia I'm Outta Love Lyrics 

**_I'm Outta Love - Anastacia_**

_By Emma the Dilemma_

_ _

_ _

_A/N: My first serious fic and my first songfic. Thanks to Trinity Day and Vicki Granger for beta-reading. Enjoy!_

_ _

_ _

It was late June and small, soft sprinkles of rain were falling upon the outskirts of the village of Ottery St Catchpole where Ginny Weasley, a sixth year student at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry, lived with her parents and six brothers.

Suddenly with a slight *pop* Harry Potter, a young and rather spunky wizard appeared on the doorstep of the Burrow – the Weasley's lair. His fingers had barely touched the magical doorbell when it opened. Framed by the door, there stood Ginny Weasley, dressed in a simple, emerald green sundress. 

Harry Potter looked up, smiled and said,"Hey Gin! I was coming up next week.Why'd you owl me to come earlier?" Harry stepped forward and, taking Ginny in his arms, softly yet passionately kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth.

"I have to tell you something, Harry," said Ginny with a hint of sadness in her voice as she pulled away from the kiss.

"About what?"

"About… about… us, Harry," stammered Ginny.

_ _

**_Now baby come on  
Don't claim that love you never let me feel  
I should've known  
'Cause you've brought nothing real  
Come on be a man about it  
You won't die  
I ain't got no more tears to cry  
And I can't take this no more  
You know I gotta let it go  
And you know_**

**_ _**

"What's wrong with us?" asked Harry attempting to embrace her again.

"Not here. Come upstairs," she whispered as she led him by the arm up to her room where he dropped his bag and once again attempted to embrace her. "Harry…"

"I love y-" he started.

"Listen to me, please," pleaded Ginny. "I have to get this off my chest."

'And a beautiful chest it is,' thought Harry, his eyes straying to Ginny's fully blossomed chest. 'Stop it! She's trying to tell you something and it seems important too.'

"For six years I have loved you and only you. I've watched your every move and worshiped you and all I've ever wanted was for to as much as notice me. Then one day you realized that you wanted me."

"I do want you. I love you Ginny," said Harry with a confused look.

"Do you? I really don't know anymore. And because of that I feel like we've drifted apart."

**_I'm outta love  
Set me free   
And let me out this misery  
Just show me the way   
To get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
I'm outta love  
Can't you see   
Baby that you've gotta set me free  
I'm outta love_**

"What are you saying Gin?" he asked brushing his lips across hers.

Ginny pulled away and said, "I'm saying that I don't think we are working."

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" asked Harry with obvious finality, sadness and frustration in his voice.

"I just think," stammered Ginny, "that we're… we're not really going anywhere. I sometimes feel like you don't love _me but rather the idea of being __in love. At one point I do believe that we were in love – at least I hope so."_

**_  
Said how many times   
Have I tried to turn this love around?  
But every time you just let me down  
Come on be a man about it  
You'll survive  
True that you can work it out all right  
Tell me  
Yesterday did you know   
I'd be the one to let you go?  
And you know  
  
_**

"Harry… Harry… are you listening to me??" Harry allowed Ginny's voice to wash over him as he nursed his head in his hands. "Harry I still want to be friends. I know that sounds cliché but I think we can be better friends than we were boyfriend and girlfriend." 

Ginny advanced and lightly touched his hand. "Do you understand, Harry? I want you to be happy. I've seen all those girls looking at you. You're Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor after all. How could they not look at you like that?? Thousands of girls would just _die_ for the chance to be with you."

'She doesn't get it,' thought Harry bitterly, 'I want **_HER_**.'

**_  
I'm outta love  
Set me free   
And let me out this misery  
Just show me the way   
To get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
I'm outta love  
Can't you see   
Baby that you've gotta set me free  
I'm outta love  
  
_**

"Who is he?" asked Harry surprising Ginny.

"Who is who?" asked the confused redhead.

"The guy who is going to make you happy. Your Prince Charming. All your dreams answered. Your perfect male with his hormones all over you. All over your body," Harry's voice had rose to a slight yell but once again dropped to a whisper.

"Does it really matter?" asked Ginny searching Harry's face for any trace of expression. He showed none. Neither hate nor anger. His face was completely expressionless but Ginny knew Harry Potter; he was desperately hurt and so was she.

"Harry," said Ginny softly, "if you feel any heartache now it would have been worse in a few months-"

"Do I feel any heartache? Ginny, of course I do. Who is he?"

"I don't want to part on bad terms…"

"Neither do I Gin. But if you really don't want to part on bad terms, tell me," persisted Harry.

"You'll hate me…"

"I could never do such a thing," replied Harry with a look that almost made Ginny cry and want to take it all back.

"It's Draco Malfoy," whispered Ginny looking up, scared at Harry.

**_ _**

**_Let me get over you  
The way you've gotten over me too, yeah  
Seems like my time has come  
And now I'm moving on  
I'll be strong yeah_**

"MALFOY," yelled Harry, not troubling to keep his voice down. "Malfoy is your Prince Charming?? He is the man of your dreams??"

"*Draco,*" said Ginny stressing the name, "Is a perfect gentleman. He understands me and-"

"Malfoy doesn't understand *anybody* and he's a… a SLYTHERIN."

"He's changed a lot. Don't you want me to be happy??" Ginny looked at him as her eyes began to water. She cradled her head in her hands when she suddenly felt Harry giving her a friendly and totally non-romantic hug.

**_  
  
I'm outta love  
Set me free   
And let me out this misery  
Just show me the way   
To get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
I'm outta love  
Can't you see   
Baby that you've gotta set me free  
I'm outta love_**

**_ _**

"I'm sorry Gin. I really am. I was being selfish. I do want you to be happy. Can we still be friends?"

"I hope so. I really do."

I'm outta love… 

To read is human… to review is Devine… 


End file.
